


Captain Quickie and Flat Chest Part 2

by Rose_Miller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Is she going to open up to him...?





	1. Ashley's Had ENOUGH

“FISHY! IT HAS BEEN A WEEK! YOU ARE GETTING OUT THIS ROOM!” Ashley barges into Autumn’s room.

 

“I am not talking anymore about him!” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“You two need to, grow the fuck up! You’re talking!” Ashley yanks Autumn out of bed.

 

\----

“No!” Autumn yells, as she’s dragged through the house.

 

“Shouldn’t she change first?” Stephen asks, when he sees Autumn in her pjs.

 

“It’s a tank top and shorts. She’ll be fucking fine.” Ashley says, as she makes Autumn put on flip flops.

 

“Okay, I know where he is!” Colton says as he walks into the house.

 

“Let’s go.” Ashley drags Autumn to the car.

 

\----

“This is stupid!” Autumn grumbles, as Ashley forces her into the backseat.

 

Colton sits next to Autumn in the back, Stephen drives, and Ashley sits in the passenger seat.

 

\----

Autumn doesn’t listen to everyone talking. But she knows, Colton is telling Stephen where to go. While Ashley is mumbling, about Grant being stupid.


	2. Friends and Thier Plans

“Right here! There he is!” Colton yells, getting Autumn’s attention.

 

Autumn turns to look out of Colton’s window. So she can see, Grant walking on the sidewalk.

 

Stephen stops the car, and Colton gets out.

 

\----

“You aren’t making him, come to the house… are you?” Autumn asks, as she watches Colton and Grant talk.

 

“No, we’re giving him the option though. If that doesn’t work, then yes… I’m forcing him.” Ashley sighs annoyed.

 

Autumn looks back at Colton, she can see him drop his head. Before walking back to the car.

 

\----

“Sorry, he’s not budging.” Colton says, as he gets in the car.

 

“Whatever… he wasn’t worth it anyway.” Autumn mumbles.

 

“But I stole his wallet.” Colton laughs.

 

“What?” Ashley asks surprised.

 

“I gave him a hug, and then I took it.” Colton smiles proudly.

 

Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Go back to the house.” Ashley smiles.

 

\----

Autumn knew the plan now, they were going to wait him out. She was sure he would cave. He doesn’t have much of a back bone anyway.

 

“Fishy, there’s a movie in my room for you. I want you to check it out.” Ashley says as they reach the house.

 

“Okay, feels like a trap, but okay…” Autumn nods nervously.

 

Ashley shakes her head with a laugh.

 

“Come on, I’ll watch with you.” Colton offers.

 

Stephen parks next to Ashley, and everyone gets out of the car.

 

\----

Colton has his arm around Autumn, as they walk inside. Stephen and Ashley, aren’t far behind them.

 

\----

Colton opens the door for Autumn, and she walks in first.

 

\----

Autumn looks back at Colton and he holds my hand, as they walk to Ashley’s room.

 

“This must be it.” Colton says, as he picks up a DVD on the bed.

 

“I guess.” Autumn shrugs, and she lies on the bed.

 

Colton puts the movie in, and he sits next to Autumn.


	3. The Get Along T-Shirt

Colton and Autumn are about half-way through the movie… when they hear, “DON’T THINK YOU’RE GOING ANYWHERE!”

 

“What was that?” Autumn asks sitting up.

 

“I don’t know…” Colton says, as he goes to the door.

 

\----

As Colton opens the door, Grant gets shoved into the room.

 

“You’re coming with me.” Ashley grabs Colton. “I SWEAR TO FUCK! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO TALK! WHETHER YOU FUCKING LIKE IT OR NOT!” Ashley yells at Grant and Autumn.

 

“This is going to be pointless.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Did the party happen?” Grant asks Autumn.

 

“What party?” Autumn asks, as though she doesn’t know.

 

“Fine, did you or did you not kiss me?” Grant asks clenching his jaw.

 

“Did I?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?” Grant asks.

“No!” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“Yes you are!” Grant can’t believe, Autumn’s acting like this.

 

“No!” Autumn yells at him.

 

“Is that all you can say?” Grant asks.

 

Autumn doesn’t answer.

 

\----

“Are you enjoying this?” Grant asks, rolling his eyes with a chuckle.

 

“No.” Autumn crosses her arms.

 

Grant turns his back to Autumn, he throws up his hands, and then he turns around to face her.

 

Autumn tries, to keep a straight face. As she watches Grant walk up to her.

 

\----

Grant leans down towards Autumn, as he sighs annoyed.

 

Autumns starts to laugh, but she clears her throat, and she goes back to being serious.

 

“You are so damn stubborn.” Grant sighs.

 

Autumn starts laughing.


	4. The Kiss

Grant takes in a deep breath, and then he grabs Autumn’s face.

 

Grant pulls Autumn’s face close to his, and he kisses her.

 

The kiss is cute, simple, and meaningful. But at the same time, hesitant.

 

\----

After a few moments, Grant drops his hands at his side.

 

Autumn stares at Grant in disbelief. Maybe he was braver than she thought.

 

“Did that happen?” Grant asks.

 

“Did what happen?” Autumn ask with a laugh.

 

“You’re going to act like an Ox aren’t you?” Grant shakes his head, with a smile.

 

“One thing I’ve learned, is to stop getting my hopes up. Especially for shit, that may never happen. I look forward to nothing, from nobody.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“I wish you’d open up just a little, so this can happen.” Grant frowns.

 

“Good luck with that Grant.” Autumn gets up to walk out.

 

Grant quickly stands, and he stops her.

 

“What are you-?” Autumn tries to ask, but Grant kisses her again.

 

\----

This kiss, is more determined. Like there’s something Grant, wants Autumn to know. He just can’t find the words, to express it.

 

Autumn can’t lie, this kiss leaves her a little breathless.

 

Autumn brings her hands up, as she lightly pushes Grant back. Parting their lips, so they both can breathe.

 

“Okay! Warn me, or stop doing that…” Autumn sighs out a laugh.

 

Grant blushes slightly as he smiles.

 

“I’m going to go sit in the living room. You can join if you want…” Autumn offers.

 

“Sure.” Grant nods.

 

\----

“Oh! And… I know you’re wondering. Colton and I are only friends. Yes he did swing my way once, and he bought me lingerie. But that’s our friendship basically. He knows more intimate details about me, than any man I’ve ever known.” Autumn shrugs trying to explain to Grant, her friendship with Colton.

 

“Would you be comfortable, if only I knew those things… maybe down the line?” Grant asks.

 

“I can consider the idea, and maybe we’ll talk later on about it. But that’s a major MAYBE, if you can handle me to reach that point.” Autumn nods.

 

Grant nods as he follows Autumn, out of Ashley’s bedroom.


	5. Are You Done?

“Well?” Ashley asks, when she sees Grant and Autumn.

 

“We talked.” Autumn nods.

 

“And?” Ashley asks.

 

“I’m going to stay for a bit.” Grant shrugs.

 

“Alright, no more childish moments?” Ashley asks.

 

“No, I’ll tone it down now.” Autumn nods.

 

“Good. Or else I’m getting my real, ‘get along’ t-shirt and I’m shoving you both in it!” Ashley smiles, and she offers them popcorn.

 

\----

Autumn walks over to the couch, and she sits next to Colton.

 

\----

Ashley and Stephen are cuddle up together, on the long part of the couch. Only leaving the smaller cushions open for Colton, Autumn, and Grant.

 

“I won’t bite.” Autumn says to Grant, as she pats the cushion next to her.

 

“That’s a lie!” Colton laughs.

 

“She will bite!” Ashley nods.

 

“Thanks guys.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“That’s okay…” Grant laughs.

 

“I won’t do it in front of them. That’s more of an intimate thing.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Wow…” Grant says with wide eyes.

 

“Just sit down, please.” Autumn pats the cushion again.

 

Grant nods, and he sits on the other side of Autumn.

 

Autumn laughs to herself, as I’m squeezed between Colton and Grant.


	6. See You Tomorrow?

Once the time reaches midnight, everyone decides to call it a night.

 

\----

Ashley and Stephen, go down to Ashley’s bedroom. After hugging Colton goodbye.

 

\----

Autumn decides to walk Grant to the door.

 

“Um…” Autumn sighs nervously.

 

“Good talk.” Grant sighs out a nervous laugh.

 

“Yeah… see you, when I see you?” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Sure.” Grant nods.

 

Grant turns to walk out, but Autumn stops him.

 

“Grant…” Autumn reaches out for him.

 

Grant turns around.

 

“I’m sorry.” Autumn looks down.

 

Autumn could hear Grant chuckle, he kisses her cheek, and then he leaves.


	7. Starting Over

The next morning, Autumn gets woken up by Ashley.

 

“I have to go, Stephen and I are wanted on set.” Ashley whispers to Autumn.

 

“I thought it was your day off.” Autumn mumbles.

 

“It was, but they need to reshoot a scene. I’m the only one who does Stephen’s body makeup. So we both need to be there.” Ashley explains.

 

“Okay, text me later.” Autumn mumbles.

 

“Colton is coming over, so he may or may not wake you up.” Ashley whispers, before she leaves.

 

\----

Autumn falls back asleep, for a few more hours.

 

\---

When Autumn wakes up, her phone starts ringing.

 

“Hello?” Autumn answers sleepily.

 

“Hey… it’s uh, Grant.” Grant says on the other line.

 

“How… how… how did you get my number?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Colton… is that not okay?” Grant says cautiously.

 

“Its fine, what’s up?” Autumn shrugs to herself.

 

“I was wondering if… we could talk?” Grant asks.

 

“Didn’t we do that last night?” Autumn asks with a yawn.

 

“Yeah… I guess…” Grant frowns.

 

“I’m kidding, you can come over. Colton is on his way…” Autumn starts to inform him, and then she hears Winnie bark. “Never mind, he’s here. I hope that’s alright.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be over in a few minutes.” Grant agrees.

 

“Okay, see you when I see you.” Autumn hangs up.

 

\----

Autumn keeps her phone in her hand, as she stretches before leaving her room.

 

“Honey! I’m home!” Colton sings.

 

“I’m leaving the bedroom now.” Autumn laughs as she walks out.

 

“Hey!” Colton smiles, when he sees Autumn.

 

“Grant’s on his way.” Autumn says, as she hugs Colton.

 

“You guys on good terms?” Colton asks.

 

“I think so.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Do you like Grant?” Colton asks.

 

“Colton!” Autumn whines.

 

“I’m serious! You keep… I don’t know, you act like you hate him.” Colton shrugs.

 

“I don’t know… yes he’s goofy, yes he’s a dork, yes he’s a nerd, yes he can make me laugh over stupid things, and yes he has nice eyes for being green. But I just don’t know right now…” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Alright, that’s good enough for me.” Colton smiles.

 

Autumn nods, and they hear a knock on the door.


	8. Flowers?

“Come in!” Autumn yells to the person.

 

“Hey…” Grant says as he walks through the door.

 

“Hi.” Colton smiles.

 

Autumn waves.

 

“I… I brought you something.” Grant says nervously to Autumn.

 

“You didn’t have to…” Autumn laughs.

 

“I just feel bad, and I thought you’d like them.” Grant says, as he hands Autumn daisies.

 

“Thank you, I’ll put them in water.” Autumn says, as she takes them into the kitchen.

 

Grant follows Autumn into the kitchen.

 

\----

“I hope those are okay…” Grant says nervously.

 

“If they were roses, I would question it.” Autumn says honestly.

 

Grant chuckles as he nods.

 

Autumn grabs a vase out of the pantry, and she fills it water.

 

\----

“How long do you want me to stay?” Grant asks.

 

“What? You just got here, why are looking to leave?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“I just don’t know, how much you want me around is all…” Grant shrugs.

 

“Well that, isn’t the right way to start things.” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m not good at this…” Grant says honestly.

 

“That’s a given.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

Grant looks down at his feet, as Autumn puts the vase and flowers on the counter.

 

“Truth be told, I don’t want you here at all.” Autumn lies, as she walk leaves the kitchen.

 

\----

Grant nods and he goes to sit in the living room.

 

Autumn scoffs and she rolls her eyes annoyed.


	9. Colton's "Handbook"

Autumn walks into the living room.

 

\----

Grant sits on the couch, and Autumn leans on the doorway.

 

Autumn crosses her arms, and Colton looks up at her.

 

\----

Colton knows something is up.

 

"Are you being stubborn Boo?" Colton teases.

 

Autumn raises her middle finger, as she flips him off.

 

"Okay, Grant..." Colton says, as he points at him.

 

Grant looks up at Colton.

 

"Take note, this is how you handle her stubborn ass." Colton smirks.

Grant looks at Colton confused.

 

\----

"Don't let her be stubborn first of all! So NEVER give in to her!" Colton says as he walks over to Autumn.

 

"Secondly..." Colton says as he squats in front of Autumn. "Don't let her tell you NO. It's her favorite word, and people usually listen to her." Colton says as he throws Autumn over his shoulder.

 

"COLTON!" Autumn squeals, as Colton stands up.

 

"Literally handle her." Colton chuckles, and he walks Autumn over to Grant.

 

"No! Stop! Colton!" Autumn laughs, as she tries to grab onto Colton’s shirt.

 

\----

"If that doesn't work." Colton says as he puts Autumn, in front of Grant.

 

"He's too small to do any of that." Autumn mumbles to Colton.

 

"If she's wearing her hair in a ponytail. Grab ahold of it." Colton says as he literally grabs Autumn’s ponytail.

 

"Ow!" Autumn lies, as she makes a face.

 

"Pull her head to the left..." Colton demonstrates. "It's really simple, just kiss her here." Colton says as he points, to the nape of Autumn’s neck.

 

"She'll give in." Colton chuckles, as Autumn stomps on his foot.

 

"I hate you." Autumn says as she slaps Colton’s hand.

 

"Lastly, and another form of handling her." Colton says as he turns Autumn around. "Just do this..." Colton says, as he shoves her onto Grant's lap.

 

"She'll be afraid she might break you... but she can do that in other ways." Colton shrugs.

 

"COLTON!" Autumn yells at him, as her face heats up.

 

\----

"You guys should see your faces." Colton chuckles.

 

"Oh my god." Autumn says, as she face palms.

 

Autumn could feel Grant's forehead against her back.

 

"Don't forget what I taught you." Colton smiles.

 

\----

"Okay if the lesson is over, then I'm-" Autumn says, as she tries to get up.

 

"Wait! I think I can pass this test!" Grant says eagerly, as he grabs Autumn hips.

 

Autumn pretends to sigh annoyed.

 

"He's quick." Colton winks.

 

"I'd love to stay, but I should go. Bye guys, good talk." Colton smirks as he leaves.

 

\----

"I hate him." Autumn rolls her eyes, as she smiles.

 

"Sorry." Grant says, as he lets go of Autumn’s hips.

 

"It's whatever. I'm tired." Autumn says as she gets up, and she walk to her room.


	10. Bickering

Grant hesitates as he sits on the couch.

 

Autumn walks into her room, and she lies on her bed.

 

\----

"Should I go?" Grant asks, as he slowly walks up to Autumn’s door.

 

"If you want." Autumn shrugs, as she lies on her left side.

 

Grant stands by the door, as he considers what to do.

 

"Okay, this isn't going to work." Autumn says, as she roll her eyes.

 

"What?" Grant asks confused.

 

"I'm used to being the awkward one. But with you around, both of us can't play that part." Autumn says, as she walks over to Grant.

 

"I don't... I don't understand..." Grant says more confused.

 

"You can stay, if you'd rather be on the couch... you can sit on the couch, ALONE." Autumn smiles.

 

"Very funny." Grant jokingly glares at Autumn.

 

"Just checking how brave you are." Autumn shrugs.

 

"No, you're testing if I'm going to leave.... and not come back." Grant says, as Autumn walks back to her bed.

 

"Maybe." Autumn shrugs.

 

Grant shakes his head.

 

"It's not going to work." Grant insists.

 

"It worked once already, didn't it?" Autumn says, as she sits on her bed.

 

"If I'd known you were-"

 

"It didn't have to matter, whether or not you knew. You walked out, and ignored me." Autumn says with another shrug, as she lies on her back.

 

"That went both ways! You pushed until I left, and you ignored me too." Grant crosses his arms.

 

\----

"Grant..." Autumn says, as she sits on her knees.

 

Grant looks at Autumn cautiously.

 

"Come here." Autumn gestures, for him to come closer.

 

Grant slowly walks up to Autumn on the bed.


	11. Do You Really Want to Put Up With Me?

When Grant is close enough, Autumn grabs him by the front of his shirt, and she pulls him closer to her.

 

"I don't care, so let it go." Autumn laughs a little. From the frightened look on Grant’s face.

 

\----

Autumn lets go of Grant's shirt, and she sits on her butt.

 

Grant sits in front of Autumn on the bed.

 

"It's just... I feel really bad... mean guilty... I..." Grant babbles on.

 

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE UNHOLY! GRANT!" Autumn raises her voice. "SHUT UP!" Autumn yells, covering Grant’s mouth with her hand.

 

Grant's eyes widen, once Autumn shuts him up.

 

"Okay, seriously... don't perform a line from, some bullshit movie. Don't give me a line from your show. I honestly don't care!" Autumn rolls her eyes. "No more talking, listen... agreed?" Autumn raises her eyebrows.

 

\----

Grant nods, and Autumn removes her hand.

 

"If you must know, the best way I can describe myself... and what you'd have to put up with, should you decide to be that stupid..." Autumn shakes her head.

 

Grant gives Autumn a concerned look, but he doesn't talk.

 

"I get WAY too sensitive, when I'm attached to someone. I'll detect a slight change in tone, when they talk. Or how they act, and suddenly... I'M WONDERING WHAT I DID WRONG." Autumn snorts out a slight laugh. "I'm the asshole/lovey dovey type, when in a relationship..." Autumn says, as she makes random hand gestures.

 

"I noticed." Grant interrupts, with a chuckle.

 

Autumn glares at Grant as she pushes his shoulders down, she straddles his lap, and she looks down at him.

 

"I'll admit, I'll push your buttons and annoy you... TO NO END! Mostly to see if you can handle me." Autumn says, she sits back on Grant’s lap.

 

\----

Autumn moves her hands off, Grant's shoulders.

 

Grant props himself up on his elbows.

 

"But... if you're on my good side, which you won't be..." Autumn laughs, from Grant's annoyed face.

 

"What's your good side?" Grant asks curious.

 

"I, MIGHT, attack you with a thousand kisses... I don't know." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Only might?" Grant teases.

 

"I don't like you that much." Autumn whispers, as she leans down towards Grant.


	12. Unexpected "pop ups"

"I'm sorry..." Grant whispers embarrassed.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"I really don't want to make this awkward..." Grant chuckles as he blushes.

 

\----

"Oh my god! Grant!" Autumn screams, as she throws herself off Grant.

 

"I'm sorry!" Grant says, as covers his face with his hands.

 

"I don't think I've ever done that to anyone!" Autumn laughs.

 

"Maybe I should go..." Grant says sheepishly.

 

"Maybe calm down a little." Autumn teases, as she laughs again.

 

"Oh god..." Grant groans.

 

"No, don't be so hard..." Autumn giggles like an immature adult. "Don't be so rough on yourself. It's, um... natural..." Autumn shrugs, as she tries to make Grant feel better.

 

"Don't tell Ashley!" Grant gives Autumn pleading eyes.

 

"Okay..." Autumn nods. "Um, do I say...? I'm flattered?" Autumn asks, as she cringes.

 

"Please don't make fun of me..." Grant groans.

 

"I'm not!" Autumn snorts out a laugh. “I’m serious, I'm not making fun of you. I just don't know what to do!" Autumn laughs nervously.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Grant says, as his blush deepens.

 

\----

“Grant, just stop talking about! I can’t stop laughing, and I genuinely feel bad!” Autumn covers her mouth.

 

“Oh god…” Grant groans, as he stares up at the ceiling.

 

“At least-”

 

 

“What?” Grant asks, looking at Autumn.

 

“Do you hear that?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“What?” Grant asks.


	13. OOPS

“Fishy!” Ashley yells.

Autumn and Grant’s eyes, almost bulge out of their heads.

 

“No!” Autumn yells, as she climb over Grant.

 

\----

Autumn runs for the door, before Ashley walks in.

 

“Hey! Are you in here?” Ashley asks, she sounds closer now.

 

“Shit!” Autumn trips on her own feet.

 

“Hey! Stephen and I-”

 

“Don’t-” Autumn tries to yell, but it’s too late.

 

\----

“Hey… oh! Oh my god! Um… I’ll ask questions later… sorry…” Ashley says with big eyes, as she quickly closes the bedroom door again.

 

“Fuck…” Grant sighs embarrassed, as he covers his face.

 

“STEPHEN! DON’T BOTHER FISHY!” Ashley yells, outside of Autumn’s door.

 

Autumn puts her head down as she laughs.

 

“Well, I technically didn’t tell her…” Autumn turns back to Grant.

 

“Can I have a bag of ice or something?” Grant asks, unable to look at Autumn.

 

“Sure…” Autumn, tries to be sympathetic towards him.


	14. Ice Anyone?

Autumn walks out of her room, making sure to keep the door closed.

 

\----

“What happened?” Ashley asks stopping Autumn, in the middle of the hallway.

 

“Grant and I talked…” Autumn shrugs with a laugh.

 

“And what? You…?” Ashley asks, with random hand gestures.

 

“Well he wouldn’t shut up, so I sat on him. I leaned toward him, and then I sat back. Suddenly he’s like, “I don’t want to make this awkward.” And yeah… we’re here. He didn’t want you to know, and he’s SUPER embarrassed…” Autumn snickers.

 

“Oh wow… Oh my fucking… god…” Ashley laughs.

 

“He wants ice. I think he’s looking to leave.” Autumn laughs.

 

“He can’t leave!” Ashley shakes her head.

 

“Why? He’s embarrassed enough!” Autumn argues.

 

Autumn pauses for a moment. When she realizes, she’s defending Grant.

 

“You guys aren’t done talking.” Ashley narrows her eyes.

 

“I’m not sleeping with him!” Autumn scoffs.

 

“That’s not what I mean…” Ashley laughs.

 

“Good!” Autumn makes a face.

 

\----

“When he’s calm, come into the kitchen okay.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Suuure…” Autumn hesitates.

 

“Here, you go back in there and I’ll bring ice.” Ashley snickers.

 

“I don’t like this, but okay.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Don’t question, I’m your best friend.” Ashley smiles, and she runs to the kitchen.

 

\----

Autumn shakes her head, and she goes back to her room.


	15. I'm Sorry

“It’s me Grant.” Autumn slowly opens the door.

 

“Okay…” Grant mumbles.

 

Autumn walks, and she stops dead in my tracks.

 

Autumn didn’t feel so bad this time, but she just had to laugh.

 

\----

“What?” Grant asks confused, and a bit annoyed.

 

“I think I need to get a new pillow…” Autumn says, as she wiping her eyes.

 

“Shut up!” Grant whines pushing, the pillow down on his lap.

 

“I’m sorry, like I said… this is a first, and I don’t know what to do…” Autumn snickers.

 

\----

“Fishy.” Ashley taps on the door.

 

Autumn open the door a crack, taking the ice from Ashley.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn closes the door.

 

\----

“I have ice…” Autumn says, turning back to Grant.

 

Grant throws Autumn’s pillow, and he reaches for the bag.

 

“Here.” Autumn says tossing ice.

 

Grant gingerly sets the ice on his lap, and he makes faces.

 

“I think I’ll be out here…” Autumn starts snickering.

 

“You’re the worst.” Grant says annoyed.

 

“I know…” Autumn breaks into a fit of laughter.

 

\----

Autumn opens her bedroom door, and she walks out. she just couldn’t keep it together anymore.


	16. We're Just Joking

“It’s just me, so don’t poke fun…” Autumn walks into the kitchen.

 

“Is he com… sorry, is he making his way out here?” Stephen asks.

 

“He’s on ice…” Autumn smiles.

 

“Wow… I can’t say I feel his pain…” Stephen shakes his head.

 

“Like my friend, hasn’t done that to you numerous times.” Autumn makes a face.

 

“You got me there…” Stephen glances at Ashley.

 

“How long will he be in there?” Ashley asks.

 

“He should be leaving, right, about… now…” Stephen says, as they hear Autumn’s door open.

 

Autumn leans back to look down the hall. She can see Grant approaching.

 

\----

Autumn quickly moves to lean on the sink.

 

“Hey…” Grant sheepishly waves at everyone.

 

Ashley and Stephen glance at each other, before they start laughing.

 

“I’m sorry…” Ashley chokes out, as she laughs.

 

“I can’t believe you dude…” Stephen chuckles.

 

“Nice.” Grant swallows hard, as he looks at Autumn.

 

“Grant…” Autumn tries to explain.

 

Grant turns around, and heads for the door.

 

\----

“Grant!” Autumn yells, as she jogs after him.

 

“Very mature.” Grant says, as Autumn approaches him.

 

“Stop!” Autumn stands in front of him.

 

Grant sighs as he looks at Autumn.

 

“I didn’t tell them. Ashley obviously figured it. I mean, come on... if it were reversed. Are you serious, you wouldn’t laugh too?” Autumn asks.

 

Grant looks away from Autumn, as he thinks about it.

 

\----

“Stop it! You’re full of shit!” Autumn punches Grant’s stomach.

 

Grant cracks a smile, as he pushes Autumn’s hand away.


	17. All in Good Fun

“Exactly! Now turn around, and deal with your punishment!” Autumn gestures, for Grant to move.

 

“Fine…” Grant fake groans.

 

“Shut up! Or I’ll make it worse.” Autumn laughs.

 

Grant chuckles as Autumn spins him around, and they start walking.

 

\----

“Go easy!” Autumn yells, as they get closer to the kitchen.

 

They could hear Ashley and Stephen still laughing. As they attempted to stop.

 

\----

“Laugh it up…” Grant nods, once they enter the kitchen.

 

“I’m sorry, we love you… but even for Fishy…” Ashley laughs again.

 

“I know, it’s a first for her.” Grant rolls his eyes.

 

“Lighten up!” Autumn whispers, as she walks past Grant.

 

Grant jumps and his head quickly snaps in Autumn’s direction.

 

“Are you for real right now?” Grant asks with big eyes.

 

“What?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yeah Grant… what?” Autumn asks, as she shrugs.

 

Grant shakes his head, as he starts to blush.

 

“She touch your butt or something?” Ashley asks, wiping her eyes.

 

“Yes! Well, more like she pinched it!” Grant almost shouts, pointing to Autumn.

 

Autumn laughs as she shrugs.

 

“It’s Fishy, it’s what she does. Obviously she likes you, more than she’s letting on.” Ashley snickers.

 

“Thanks Ashley!” Autumn yells at her.

 

“Oh! Well, the tables have turned…” Grant chuckles.

 

“Don’t even Captain Quickie!” Autumn glares at Grant.

 

“Captain Quickie?” Grant asks.

 

“Ever wonder why, your alter ego can’t keep a girlfriend?” Autumn asks, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Oh….” Grant mumbles, when he gets the joke.

 

Autumn shakes her head, as she smiles.

 

“That wouldn’t happen with me…” Grant counters.

 

“Damn right it wouldn’t!” Autumn snorts out a laugh.

 

Ashley puts her head down as she laughs.

 

“What?” Grant asks confused.


	18. I'm a Virgin

“I’m a virgin numb nuts.” Autumn crosses her arms.

 

“You are?” Grant asks, he seems unfazed.

 

“Yeah, so I’d do all the relationship killing for you.” Autumn smiles.

 

“Was that a choice?” Grant asks.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Being a virgin. Was that your choice?” Grant asks.

 

“You aren’t mocking me are you?” Autumn asks annoyed.

 

“NO! No, I’m not… I’m curious…” Grant insists.

 

“It started out as a choice! Now I just feel doomed, to die this way.” Autumn laugh.

 

“Fishy…” Ashley shakes her head.

 

“You and I both know, that is a very real thing to happen!” Autumn yells at Ashley.

 

“It won’t if you stop telling someone, to fuck off.” Stephen whispers.

 

“How about I tell you to fuck off.” Autumn jokes. “You can’t touch me, even IF I wanted you to.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Hey! Watch it you asshole!” Ashley lectures.

 

“I’m kidding.” Autumn sticks out her tongue.

 

Grant awkwardly stands in the kitchen, not saying anything.

 

\----

“Can you follow me real quick? Grant?” Autumn asks, as she starts to feel uneasy.

 

“Huh? Uh, yeah…” Grant nods, as they walk out of the kitchen.


	19. You're Cool With That?

“Okay, you’re seriously freaking me out right now.” Autumn admits, walking down the hall to her room.

 

“Why?” Grant asks confused.

 

“I just told you deal breakers, of all deal breakers… and you’re so calm about it! I’m used to guys no longer talking to me. Or offering to take me where I stand.” Autumn explains.

 

“Oh… do you want me to do either of them?” Grant laughs.

 

“I really do feel like, you’re mocking me now.” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“I’m sorry! I just don’t see it as a big deal… is that not okay?” Grant shrugs.

 

“I don’t know… and I really don’t like you…” Autumn makes a face.

 

“We’re back to that again?” Grant asks, resting his hands on his hips.

 

“Hey! I’ve never admitted, to any feelings towards you! So we never left it!” Autumn sticks out her tongue.

 

\----

Grant sighs frustrated, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“See how much fun you get to have?” Autumn jokes, cupping her hands together.

 

“I have my work cut out for me…” Grant mumbles as he nods.

 

“NO shit.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Well I’m not going to rush you into bed. That’s for sure.” Grant laughs.

 

“I’m not sure if I, want to get that close to you.” Autumn narrows her eyes.

 

“Well, you kind of already did… at least through clothing, you made something happen…” Grant blushes a little.

 

Autumn starts laughing, as she remembers what had happened between them.

 

“Who’s mocking, who now?” Grant asks as he glares at Autumn.

 

“Shut up! I’m not mocking you!” Autumn slaps Grant’s arm.

 

\----

“Hey guys! Let’s go get something to eat!” Ashley says, poking her head in the door


	20. Food Anyone?

“Where?” Autumn asks, following Ashley out.

 

“I don’t know, we didn’t decide.” Ashley shrugs.

 

“So just a restaurant I guess?” Autumn laughs.

 

“Basically.” Ashley nods.

 

“I found one that’s not far from here.” Stephen says, meeting them in the hall.

 

“Where?” Ashley asks.

 

\----

Autumn stops walking, when Ashley stops. But Grant wasn’t paying attention.

 

“Oh god…” Autumn laughs, as Grant runs into her.

 

“Sorry! Oh, my god! I’m sorry!” Grant says, as he looks Autumn over.

 

“I’m not a china doll…” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“I was… I-I... that was, that was my bad…” Grant stutters.

 

“You think?” Autumn raises her eyebrows.

 

“I’m sorry…” Grant says again.

 

“I get it, now stop saying that.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

\----

“Okay, we’re going here.” Ashley says, showing Autumn Stephen’s phone.

 

“ _The Hungry Peddler_?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Yeah, they basically have something for all of us.” Ashley shrugs.

 

“Alright.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Let’s get going then.” Ashley says, leading everyone out of the house.


	21. Everyone's Got Jokes

“Who’s driving?” Autumn asks.

 

“I am!” Stephen says, holding up his keys.

 

Autumn nods, as she reaches for the back door.

 

“I got that.” Grant says, grabbing the door before Autumn can.

 

Autumn gives Grant a weird look, as she gets in the backseat.

 

Grant shuts the door, and he walks around the car.

 

\----

“What was that?” Ashley laughs, as gets in the passenger seat.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“The look you gave Grant.” Ashley says, turning to look at Autumn.

 

“I’m not used to that.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Right.” Ashley nods, as she faces front again.

 

Autumn shakes her head, as both guys get in the car.

 

\----

“Don’t get too excited back there, either of you.” Ashley teases.

 

Autumn looks over at Grant, his face turns a light shade of red.

 

Autumn couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Same to you.” Autumn knees Ashley’s chair.

 

“I have an ice bottle, between my legs.” Stephen says, holding up the bottle.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Autumn yells, as she laughs.

 

Ashley leans forward as she laughs.

 

“Maybe I need that.” Grant mumble.

 

“GRANT!” Autumn screams, as she laughs more.

 

“YOU HEARD THAT?” Grant asks with big eyes.

 

“YES!” Autumn says, wiping tears from her eyes.

 

“Oh my god…” Grant mumbles, completely embarrassed.

 

\----

“Stephen!” Ashley yells finally.

 

“I can’t let Autumn, take all the jokes.” Stephen shrugs, as he chuckles.

 

“Well played sir.” Autumn nods, as she snickers.

 

“I tried thinking of something you’d say.” Stephen smiles, proudly of himself.

 

“I’d be sitting on an ice pack, thank you. But close enough…” Autumn laughs.

 

“Close enough… well I tried.” Stephen shrugs.

 

“You guys, can’t spend together anymore.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

“Sorry?” Autumn shrugs.

 

Autumn looks over at Grant, but he won’t look at her.

 

Autumn shakes her head as she laughs.


	22. Keep it PG

“Alright, no more jokes while we eat. Okay?” Ashley looks over her shoulder at Autumn.

 

“You want me boring?” Autumn asks with a pout.

 

“Keep the jokes PG.” Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

“BORING!” Autumn whines.

 

Stephen coughs out a laugh, and Ashley glares at him.

 

“Don’t encourage her!” Ashley shakes her head.

 

Stephen raises his right hand, and he shakes his head.

 

“Just park here.” Ashley says, pointing to a spot on the street.

 

Stephen nod and parks the car.

 

“You two, will be sitting by each other. Don’t argue that.” Ashley says, looking directly at Autumn.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, ready to protest.

 

“NO!” Ashley says, pointing at me.

 

“BUT-”

 

“Ssh!” Ashley hushes Autumn.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she laughs, and she cross her arms.

 

\----

“Come on, I’m hungry.” Ashley smiles, as they get out of the car.

 

Autumn looks over at Grant, and she quickly opens her door. Before he can get out, and do it for her.

 

\----

“What do they have here?” Autumn asks, standing next to Ashley on the sidewalk.

 

“They have burgers, or a fish sandwich.” Ashley says, looking at Autumn.

Autumn nods.

 

Grant appears at Autumn’s side, while Stephen appears at Ashley’s. Before they all head inside.

 

\----

“Hi!” the hostess, greets them.

 

“Table for Amell.” Stephen says, looking at her book.

 

“Alright follow me.” She says, grabbing four menus.

 

\----

“There is a lot of people here…” Autumn mumbles, as she feels her hands

start to sweat.

 

“You okay?” Grant asks.

 

“Yeah, I just hate people…” Autumn laughs as feels her body shake.

 

\----

“Right over here.” The hostess, points to a corner table.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn says, as she sits down.

 

“Jordan will be your server.” The hostess says, before leaving.

 

“Cool…” Autumn mumbles, as she looks over the menu.


	23. Cute Waiter

“Hi folks! I’m Jordan, I’ll be your server. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?” a tall, dark haired, blue eyed young man says taking out his notepad.

 

“I’ll have a _mike’s hard lemonade_ , and a glass of water.” Ashley says, looking up at Jordan.

 

“I’ll have a glass of your best red wine.” Stephen says, glancing at the menu.

 

“For you two?” Jordan asks.

 

“Water.” Grant smiles.

 

“I’ll have a _mountain dew_.” Autumn says, keeping her eyes on the menu.

 

“I’ll give you guys a sec to look over the menu. In the meantime, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Jordan says as he walks away.

 

\----

“He was cute.” Autumn says, as she looks at Ashley.

 

Ashley laughs slightly, and she looks at Grant.

 

“I should be used to that huh?” Grant asks.

 

“She prefers blue eyes.” Ashley shrugs.

 

“And I don’t have those…” Grant sighs as he nods.

 

\----

“Here you go, are you guys ready to order?” Jordan asks, setting our drinks down.

 

“I think we’ll need a minute.” Autumn says, as she look up at him.

 

“No problem, I’ll be back in a bit. Or you can just call me if you need me.” Jordan smiles at me.

 

“Okay.” Autumn nods. She could feel, her cheeks heat up a bit.

 

Jordan smiles again, before walking away.

 

\----

“So…” Autumn clears her throat. “Ashley, what are you getting?” she asks, as looks at her menu.

 

“I’m thinking this cheese burger, it sounds good.” Ashley says, pointing to it.

 

Autumn nods, as she feels someone tap her arm.

 

Autumn looks over at Stephen, he’s handing her the ice bottle under the table

 

\----

Autumn couldn’t help but laugh, loudly when she sees it.


	24. Ice Bottle

“Very funny!” Autumn says, pushing Stephen’s hand back.

 

“What?” Ashley asks.

 

“I was offering her this.” Stephen says, holding up the bottle.

 

“Would you two stop?” Ashley asks laughing.

 

“I’m going to get some air.” Grant says, closing his menu.

 

\----

Everyone watches Grant leave the restaurant.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Stephen sighs, as he starts to get up.

 

“I’ll get this one.” Autumn says as, she gets up.

 

Autumn looks at Ashley, and she nods.

 

\----

Autumn steps outside, and she look arounds until she finds Grant.


	25. Another Fight

“You know, we were kidding right?” Autumn says, as she walks up to Grant.

 

Grant turns his back on Autumn, as he starts walking.

 

“Stop being a baby!” Autumn says, as she grab Grant’s arm.

 

“What do you want me to do? The girl I like, won’t share my feelings. My best friend, is making jokes with her. About getting hot for another guy, right in front of me! How am I supposed to react to that?” Grant throws up his hands, in frustration.

 

“Grant, we were kidding. I’m sure Ashley told him, what my sense of humor is like. That’s all it was…” Autumn shrugs.

 

“You can’t explain everything away.” Grant shakes his head.

 

“Grant stop! We’re supposed to be getting along.” Autumn crosses her arms.

 

“How can we, if you keep making jokes like that?” Grant asks.

 

“Then we don’t.” Autumn says simply.

 

“What?” Grant asks confused.

 

“Then we don’t, it’s that simple. Hell if you want, you could be a fuck buddy. What do I care right? I’m just going to joke about your feelings anyway.” Autumn says, as though she doesn’t care.

 

“That sounds stupid!” Grant scoffs.

 

“That is exactly how you sound!” Autumn counters.

 

Grant looks down at his feet.

 

“Look, I’m not playing with your feelings. You know that! So knock that shit off! I’m just not ready to open my heart to someone. Because every time I do, it gets stomped on. So I’m going back in there, and you can follow or you can leave. It’s up to you.” Autumn says, pointing back to the restaurant.

 

Grant nods.

 

“Don’t say “I’m sorry” anymore either. It’s annoying!” Autumn says, as she starts to go back inside.


	26. Kiss and Make up

As Autumn opens the restaurant doors, Grant grabs her arm.

 

Autumn turns to look at Grant, she opens her mouth to say something. But Grant cuts her off with a small kiss.

 

“Let’s get back, before your best friend comes out here.” Grant laughs as

he blushes.

 

“Yeah…” Autumn nods, as they both walk inside.

 

\----

“You guys okay?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yeah, what did you do with the bottle?” Autumn asks Stephen.

 

“Gave it Jordan, he seemed sad you were gone.” Stephen jokes.

 

“Aw, he seems too young anyway.” Autumn laughs.

 

Stephen smiles at Autumn, as Jordan walks up.

 

“Hey, you guys ready to order?” Jordan asks.

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Autumn nods.

 

\----

Everyone goes around the table, giving their order.

 

“Sounds good. I’ll be back when those are ready.” Jordan says, taking their menus.

 

Autumn nods, and then she spots the ice bottle in Jordan’s apron.

 

Autumn covers her mouth, as she snickers.

 

Jordan walks back to the kitchen.

 

\----

“HE REALLY HAD IT!” Autumn yells, in a whisper tone.

 

“Did you think, I was kidding?” Stephen chuckles.

 

“WOW!” Autumn laughs.

 

“You okay Grant?” Ashley asks, as she laughs.

 

“I’m fine.” Grant nods.

 

Autumn smiles, as she reaches over to Grant. Resting her hand on his thigh, making him squirm.

 

Autumn laughs taking her hand back, as Grant glares at her.

 

“Not my fault.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Maybe you should’ve kept it.” Ashley shakes her head.


	27. Learning to Lighten Up

The rest of the meal was mostly, Autumn, Ashley, and Stephen picking on Grant. Or Grant and Stephen talking about their shows.

 

\----

“That was good.” Ashley says, walking out of the restaurant.

 

“I thought so too.” Autumn nods.

 

“Yeah, except I think Grant-”

 

“Grant was just fine, with you guys picking on him.” Grant says, in the third person.

 

Everyone starts snickering, as they get into the car.

 

\----

“Are you going to get mad every time, something like that happens?” Autumn asks, as she whispers to Grant.

 

“Not every time.” Grant shakes his head.

 

“I hope not!” Ashley chimes in.

 

“DO you guys have perfect hearing or something?” Grant asks annoyed.

 

“Yeah, actually we do.” Ashley smiles.

 

Grant rolls his eyes, as they leave the restaurant.


	28. You Turkey

“Hey, I should head home when we get back.” Stephen says, as he holds Ashley’s hand.

 

“Yeah, we all have to work tomorrow.” Ashley nods.

 

“I think we have the weekend off, don’t we?” Stephen asks.

 

“Are you planning on staying over?” Ashley asks.

 

“NO! NOT IN MY HOUSE!” Autumn yells at them.

 

Ashley puts her head down as she laughs.

 

“Que the best friend.” Stephen laughs.

 

“If I have to, I will keep you both from getting laid!” Autumn says, as she pulls herself forward.

 

“No! You are not!” Ashley says, as she glares at Autumn.

 

“Don’t tempt me bitch!” Autumn laughs.

 

“I can beat the shit out of you, if I have to!” Ashley threatens.

 

“I dare you!” Autumn squints at her.

 

Ashley shakes her head.

 

“You know, you two are pretty funny.” Stephen laughs.

 

“He thinks I’m kidding!” Autumn says with big eyes, as she laughs.

 

“What?” Stephen asks confused.

 

“She’ll get her way, if she tries. But I’m your best friend, she HAS to listen to me.” Ashley says, shaking her head.

 

“I’m staying out of this.” Stephen laughs.

 

“Good idea.” Autumn stares at him.

 

“Fishy, sit back before you get hurt.” Ashley laughs.

 

“Make me!” Autumn glares at her.

 

Ashley looks past Autumn, and she nods.

 

Autumn tries looking over her shoulder, as she feels hands grab her sides.

 

Grant pulls Autumn back into her seat, making her laugh.

 

“Wow, thanks.” Autumn glares at Grant.

 

“I’m not about to get hurt by Ashley.” Grant laughs.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes, as she smiles.


	29. Good Night

When they reach the house, everyone gets out of the car.

 

\----

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stephen says, as he kisses Ashley goodnight.

 

“I’ll be there early, maybe you can be too.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Gross.” Autumn says, making a face.

 

Ashley pushes Autumn, as she kisses Stephen again.

 

Autumn laughs, as she stumble back a little.

 

\----

“You take that best friend thing seriously, don’t you?” Grant laughs, as he steadies Autumn.

 

“Someone has to.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Do you think we’ve reached, the goodnight kiss stage?” Grant asks, as he looks down at his feet.

 

“No.” Autumn laughs, as she starts to go inside.

 

“Very funny!” Grant says, as he grabs Autumn’s arm.

 

“Oh! You’re catching on…” Autumn says impressed.

 

“I’m trying.” Grant chuckles.

 

“Well good for you.” Autumn smiles, as she starts to feel nervous.

 

Grant smiles, and he leans in towards Autumn.

 

Grant hesitates slightly, so Autumn meets him the rest of the way.

 

Autumn and Grant both kind of laugh, and then they take a step back.

 

“Goodnight.” Grant smiles.

 

Autumn nods, and Grant let’s go of her arm.

 

\----

Grant gets into Stephen’s car and they both take off. While Ashley and I walk into the house.

 

\----

“He’s catching on?” Ashley asks.

 

“I guess so.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“You were going to kiss him weren’t you?” Ashley asks.

 

“Was I?” Autumn asks, as she makes a face.

 

“Don’t start you turkey.” Ashley laughs.

 

“I don’t know what you mean…” Autumn laughs.

 

“Go to bed.” Ashley says, shoving Autumn down the hall.

 

“Night.” Autumn laughs, as she goes into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 2, I will see you in part 3


End file.
